Brushing
by CaveCanem 420
Summary: Rated M. Os Swan Queen De l'alcool, des non-dits et un manque à combler.


_Tout d'abord, merci pour l'accueil d'**Honey**, vos review et autres messages m'ont fait très plaisir et je tenais à tous et toutes vous remercier très sincèrement. _

_Place à un nouvel OS, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! _

* * *

_Elles s'étaient disputées et séparées. Aucunes des deux femmes n'avaient envie de cette séparation, mais c'était plus simple, plus simple à gérer, plus simple pour les autres._

_Mais pas pour elles, elles se manquaient, elles se manquaient affreusement même, au point où ça en devient douloureuse, au point que quand vous croisez le regard de l'autre vous sentez une douleur envahir votre estomac, une douleur qui vous prend aux tripes en vous bloquant le souffle, une douleur qui ne vous lâche plus. _

Elle avait passé sa soirée dans un bar, où elle but plus que de raison, ce n'était pas son genre, mais elle avait besoin de sortir de chez elle. Elle étouffait seule dans son grand manoir, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Juste boire pour ne plus penser à rien, pour oublier le temps d'une soirée, pour ne plus penser à elle.

Elle sortie du bar en colère, en colère contre elle même, contre Emma, contre la terre entière. Elle se dirigea directement vers l'appartement de la jolie blonde, Regina savait qu'Emma serait seule chez elle, Henry étant partie camper avec ses grands-parents.

Elle ne s'arrêta même pas devant l'immeuble elle monta directement au dernier étage, elle pesta contre la serrure qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Au bout de cinq tentatives la serrure avait enfin arrêté de bouger et elle avait pu insérer la clef à l'intérieure de cette dernière. Oui Regina avait encore les clefs d'Emma, elle aurait du lui rendre mais elles n'avaient pas trouver la force de se revoir depuis leur séparation, elles étaient donc toujours dans son sac.

Regina buta dans quelque chose et manqua de tomber. Mais pourquoi diable cette chaise était en plein milieu du passage.

**« Chuuuuuuuuuuut. »** Elle faisait du bruit, elle faisait beaucoup de bruit.

Emma s'était réveillée en sursaut, elle avait bondi hors de son lit pour capturer l'intrus qui osait s'introduire chez le shérif à une heure pareille. Emma descendit les escaliers de la mezzanine à toute vitesse, la blonde s'arrêta net quand elle fit Regina se débattre avec une chaise.

**« Régina qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?! »** Le regard de la mairesse électrisa Emma, elle vit les yeux bruns de Regina voguer de bas en haut sur son corps.

**« - Tu es en petite culotte.**

**\- Qu… Quoi ? Il est deux heures du matin, je dormais.**

**\- Tu dormais en petite culotte quand tu étais avec moi. » **le regard de Regina s'était durci** « tu es seule ? » **demanda t-elle d'un ton froid. Emma savait que Regina était jalouse, elle l'avait toujours été, au début de leur relation Hook tournait toujours autour de le blonde et la brune lui avait vite fait comprendre que _« s'il appréciait sentir les battements de son coeur, il ferait mieux s'arrêter très rapidement son petit jeu. »_

**« - Regina, pour la deuxième fois il est deux heures du matin. Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi ?**

**\- Réponds à ma question ! »** cria la brune en s'avançant vers Emma

**\- C'est ridicule. »** Elle avait tenté de reprendre un air normal en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Emma n'aurait rien remarqué si Régina n'avait pas loupé ses hanches deux fois avant de finalement parvenir à poser ses mains dessus.

**« - Attends. Tu es saoule là ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Si tu es saoule.**

**\- J'ai dit non.**

**\- Tu viens de louper tes hanches.**

**\- Elles ont bougés »** Emma pouffa de rire suite à l'argument de la brune.

**« Il est 2 heures du matin, et Regina Mills est saoule dans mon appartement »** Emma vit sa mâchoire se contracter, signe d'un énervement naissant.

**« Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas saoule ! »** Emma s'approcha de la mairesse avec un sourire provocateur, tendit le visage vers elle pour la renifler

**« Tu sens le whisky à plein nez. »** Regina se tendit face à ce soudain rapprochement, ça faisait plus de trois semaines qu'elles ne s'étaient pas parlées alors sentir le souffle de la blonde contre sa peau fit perdre toute son assurance à la brune. Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, Regina réussi à murmurer faiblement :

**« Tu n'as qu'à dire que je sens mauvais. »** La blonde rapprocha tout son corps de la brune. Dieu que cette femme lui manquait, elle n'avait qu'une envie, embrasser ses lèvres jusqu'à en faire disparaitre ce rouge insolent, passer sa main dans cette chevelure brune jusqu'à en décoiffer ce brushing si parfait, de sentir les mains de son ex-compagne de nouveau sur son corps jusqu'à en jouir de plaisir.

**« Jamais de la vie »** Emma combla l'espace qui séparait leurs deux corps pour venir coller délicatement son front contre celui de la brune, elle glissa ensuite un de ses bras sur la chute de rein de cette dernière et murmura « 'Gina, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » en entendant ce surnom que seule elle lui donnait , la brune avait plongé son regard dans celui de la blonde, son esprit était en pleine lutte, son coeur, grandement aidé par l'alcool, lui disait de se laisser aller, de lâcher prise pour une fois et de toute façon cette femme lui manquait beaucoup trop pour continuer ainsi. Mais sa raison essayait tant bien que mal de la raisonner, si elles s'étaient séparées c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Oui il y en avait une, mais à cet instant précis Regina ne s'en souvenait plus. Le coeur noirci de la brune gagna alors la bataille.

Elle ferma les yeux, le bout de leurs nez se frottaient délicatement, Regina caressa la joue de la blonde avec le bout de ses doigts.

**« - Tu me manques Emma, je sais que j'ai trop bu mais si je te dis ça c'est parce que c'est vrai, je te le dis sans doute parce que j'ai trop bu, parce que oui j'ai un peu trop bu. Mais tu me manques beaucoup trop. »** elle réouvrit doucement les yeux **« J'ai besoin de toi. »**

Emma plongea son regard dans celui de Regina, il était emplit de tendresse et d'amour, elle passa sa main derrière la nuque de la brune.

**« - Tu vas sans doute me tuer… Ou nous tuer plutôt, si tu te souviens de ça demain, mais toi aussi tu me manques. »**

La brune se jeta avidement sur les lèvres de la blonde. Les gestes de Regina étaient patauds à cause de l'alcool. Elles s'embrassèrent fougueusement, le manque se sentait dans leurs baisers, c'était passionnel, fort, elles avaient besoin de se retrouver, de retrouver le corps de l'autre. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de se caresser. Regina retira rapidement le grand t-shirt qu'Emma abordait sur ses épaules et malmena le sein déjà dressé de plaisir qui se trouvait devant elle. Emma sorti avec précipitation le chemisier de la jupe haute que portait la brune. Sans lâcher les lèvres Regina, Emma défit la fermeture de la jupe, pour sortir de leur fourreau cette paire de jambes halées, elle glissa une de ses mains sous le string de Regina pour agripper ses fesses, de son autre main Emma fit sauter l'attache du soutien-gorge de la brune qui s'échoua au sol. D'un mouvement de poignet elle le fit ensuite tomber au sol le string déjà humide.

Emma enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Régina et lui mordilla avidement le lobe de l'oreille, elle sentit la brune frémir suite à cette morsure. Emma se dit qu'il était temps de prendre le contrôle et que pour une fois la brune se laisserait aisément dominer, elle agrippa les hanches de Regina et la poussa contre le comptoir de la cuisine, elle la souleva pour la faire s'assoir sur celui ci.

Emma sentit les mains de Régina agripper ses cheveux pour lui tirer la tête en arrière, la brune planta son regard dans l'émeraude. La brune lécha la lèvre supérieure d'Emma et lui ordonna d'une voix rauque.

**« Lèche-moi. »** Emma se mit à genoux devant cette dernière, elle posa ses mains sur les cuisses de la brune et les écarta violemment. Elle sentait déjà l'odeur caractéristique de la brune enivrer ses narines, sa bouche fut attirer comme un aimant par le clitoris gonflé de Regina.

Quand Regina sentit le contact chaud de la langue de la blonde, elle bascula la tête en arrière en lâchant un gémissement rauque, elle croisa ses jambes autour du corps d'Emma. elle avait les deux mains posées dans la chevelure de la brune, son bassin faisait de légers va et vient contre la bouche d'Emma.

**« Emma… »** Supplia Régina **« Fais-moi jouir. »**

Emma pénétra avec force l'intimité de Régina qui gémit en s'appuyant sur sa tête. Régina était trempée et Emma savait qu'elle l'était aussi, elle sentait son clitoris battre dans sa culotte, ces battements sourds mettaient le feu à son corps. Regina perdait totalement le contrôle, elle ne pensait plus, son corps n'était que plaisir et envie. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, si Emma avait pu jouir sur place elle l'aurait fait rien qu'avec les gémissements de la brune, ce son lui avait tellement manquait.

Elle sentit les parois de son vagin se contracter, un plaisir intense irradia dans tout son corps, pendant un instant elle cru perdre connaissance tant cette sensation lui avait manqué. S'abandonner totalement avec Emma lui avait manqué, ne faire qu'un avec l'autre, se sentir possédée et envahit par l'autre. Après un dernier râle Regina bascula lourdement vers l'avant et posa sa tête sur le sommet du crâne d'Emma. Sa respiration était haletante, comme si elle avait couru un 100 mètres, mais elle n'avait pas bougé de ce comptoir. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle se rendit compte qu'Emma n'avait pas bougé, elle l'invita donc à se redresser en posa une main sur son épaule. La blonde se redressa et colla son corps contre celui de Regina qui passa ses deux jambes autour d'elle. Elles restèrent enlacer toutes les deux sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes, Emma laisser courir ses doigts sur les flancs de Regina qui elle avait la tête enfouie dans le cou de la blonde.

**« Est-ce que tu comptes m'amener dans ta chambre pour que je te fasse l'amour ? »** Le sarcasme de Regina avait brisé l'apaisant silence qui avait envahit la pièce.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Emma passa ses mains sous les fesses de Régina pour la soulever, cette dernière entourant toujours le corps de la blonde avec ses jambes. Elle les emmena à sa chambre, elle monta aisément les escaliers séparant la cuisine de sa chambre. Pendant tout le trajet Regina n'avait cessé de lui mordre et sucer sa nuque, elle aurait sans aucun doute des traces demain matin, mais elle s'en fichait . Emma se laissa tomber sur le lit, Regina étant à califourchon au dessus d'elle, cette dernière lâcha la nuque de la blonde pour venir lécher l'auréole rosé d'Emma, la langue de Regina mima de lent cercle autour de du téton. Elle déposa ensuite une multitude de baiser traçant un chemin de désir jusqu'au nombril d'Emma. Les mains de Regina caressaient les cuisses de la blonde, elle les fit remonter lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elles viennent buter contre la culotte blanche recouvrant le sexe gonflé d'envie d'Emma qui fut alors débarrasser de cet accessoire superflu. Regina remonta sur le corps de la blonde, elles vint délicatement poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma pour en prendre possession, leur baiser fut cette fois ci doux, après la passion la place était maintenant à la tendresse. Emma sentit les doigts de Regina venir caresser son aine, elle évitait soigneusement le clitoris de la blonde. Emma déplaçait son corps sous les mains de Regina pour la sentir contre elle, elle n'en pouvait plus et voulait que la brune prenne possession de son corps.

**« Regina… S'il te plait.»** cette complainte fit céder la brune qui posa ses doigts experts dans la moiteur où le bouton de rose brille. Emma eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques instants, elle passa ensuite ses bras autour de la tête de Regina et l'attira à elle, elle gémissait contre les lèvres de la brune. Elle sentait le plaisir monter en elle. En sentant qu'Emma était sur le point de jouir Regina fit glisser deux de ses doigts à l'intérieur de la brune qui gémit de plaisir. La paume de la brune exerçait une pression contre le clitoris d'Emma, les mouvements de doigts de la brune firent puissamment jouir Emma. Pendant cette explosion de plaisir, elle ne put s'empêcher de griffer le dos de son amante. Elle se coucha ensuite contre la blonde qui était encore essoufflée de son orgasme. Elles restèrent coucher quelques minutes sans bouger de place.

Emma se tourna pour faire face à Regina qui était toujours allongée à ses côtés, elle s'appuya sur un de ses bras pour surplomber le visage de la brune qui la regardait faire sans pouvoir décrocher ce sourire satisfait de son visage. Sans un mot, Emma déposa ses lèvres contre le front de Regina… Puis contre son oeil gauche… Le droit… Sa joue gauche… Puis la droite… Le bout de son nez… Et finalement ses lèvres. Emma se redressa et plongeant l'émeraude de ses yeux dans le brun de la brune.

**« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »** Emma n'avait pas réussi à bloquer ces mots dans sa bouche, elle ne voulait pas que Regina lui dise que c'était une erreur et qu'elle parte sans dire un mot. La brune jugea la blonde du regard, elle voyait le trouble envahir le regard d'Emma, elle posa alors sa main contre sa joue.

**« Maintenant on ne va pas parler, on va juste profiter de cette nuit. On parlera demain. »** Emma sentit la tendresse de Regina l'envahir, elle se laisserait porter. Au moins cette nuit.

**« Par profiter tu veux dire ?**

**\- Mmhmmh »** gémit regina en se mordant la lèvre.

Elles firent l'amour toute la nuit, elles ne s'endormirent qu'aux premières lueurs du jour, épuisées mais heureuses d'être ensembles.

Emma se réveilla avec le bras engourdit, Regina n'avait pas lâché le corps de la blonde pendant leur courte nuit. Elle souleva légèrement la tête de la brune pour pouvoir dégager son bras mort, elle grogna mais ne se réveilla pas, Emma déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Regina, peut être le dernier alors elle en profita. Elle se leva attrapa sa robe de chambre et sortit de la chambre non sans jeter un dernier regard la femme nue endormit dans son lit.

_« Ça sent bon »_ pensa t-elle _« Ça sent le café. »_ cette dernière pensée tira totalement des songes Regina, elle se redressa violemment, un peu trop sans doute car elle sentit son cerveau marteler contre sa boite crânienne **« Oh la vache ! »** pesta t-elle en portant sa main contre son front. Regina sortie du lit, elle prit un t-shirt nonchalamment poser sur la chaise à côté de l'armoire d'Emma et sorti du tiroir un de ces « caleçons » qu'elle mettait pour dormir.

Emma l'entendit descendre délicatement des escaliers, elle n'osa pas croiser le regard de la brune de peut de voir ce qu'elle redoutait tellement de voir, du regret. Elle tritura la hanse de sa tasse de café.

Regina s'approcha d'Emma, elle regarda la blonde pendant quelques secondes, secondes qui parurent interminables pour Emma. Cette dernière sentit alors la main de Regina se glisser entre la sienne et la tasse de café. Regina porta alors dans la tasse de la blonde sans la lâcher du regard.

**« Merci… Pour le café. »** Emma releva les yeux et regarda Regina avec tendresse.

**« De rien. »** Si Emma avait pu disparaitre à ce moment précis elle l'aurait fait. Regina sentit le trouble chez la jeune femme et décida de mettre les choses aux clairs.

**« Je ne regrette rien Emma. »** cette simple phrase fut comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour la blonde qui posa sa main sur celle de la brune en entremêlant leurs doigts.

**« Moi non plus. »** Regina vint caresser le visage pâle de la blonde avec le revers de la main.

**« Je sais. Tu peux donc me dire bonjour en m'embrassant. »** conclue mutinement la brune. Emma déposa ses lèvres, leur baiser étant tendre, les deux femmes avaient le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles,

**« ... Et me donner immédiatement deux aspirines, ma tête va exploser. »** Emma rit en passant sa main sur le front de sa compagne, elle se retourna ouvrit un tiroir et attrapa une boite dont elle sorti deux cachets qu'elle tendit, accompagné d'un verre d'eau, à Regina. Cette dernière les avala avec une rapidité folle soufflant d'extase en pensant au soulagement à venir. Emma prit Regina dans ses bras musclés en l'attirant contre elle.

**« Mmh qu'est ce que ça m'a manqué. »** dit la blonde

**« Qu'est ce qui t'a manqué ? »**

**« Toi, tes lèvres, ton corps, nos parties de jambes en l'air. »** Regina rigola en regardant la blonde aborder un air coquin **« mais ce qui m'a le plus manqué c'est tes cheveux le matin. »** Regina passa la main dans ses cheveux « Arrête de te moquer de mes cheveux » grogna t-elle en frappant l'épaule de la blonde.

**« Le brushing après une nuit d'amour te va bien 'Gina. »**


End file.
